User talk:Valyrian Wildfire
Welcome Byzantinefire re:Portgas D. Ace J-Star Image They did not? Well, that's one matter. But the second matter is the lack of the proper categories required for the image. Two put together, I removed the image. If you at least placed the proper categories, then the image would have been been allowable. 04:31, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead, just make sure it's the proper categories. 04:41, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *'.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. ' *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki (user pages and blogs are not considered articles). *Any images that violate any of the additional rules listed in the complete Image Guidelines. For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 02:48, July 30, 2015 (UTC) You uploaded two .jpg images, which aren't allowed on this wiki. You need to change the format to .png, and then reupload them. 02:55, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :Very well. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 02:56, July 30, 2015 (UTC) You also need to include proper categories for any image you upload. 22:25, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :Like? Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 22:41, July 31, 2015 (UTC) here's a list of all of them. For the image you uploaded, Category:OP/ED Images would be one of them. 22:51, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :So can i please re-upload it then? Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 22:59, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Re:WSJ Wiki Not really, I've become significantly more inactive on this wiki as school's started back up. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:20, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Shared Images You have permission to use this wiki's images on the Weekly Shonen Jump Wiki. 19:31, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: that one jump wiki If you mean make an actual wordmark, sorry kiddo. 00:48, October 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm too busy to spend time creating a wordmark for a wiki I don't give a crap about. Honestly I wouldn't have done it even if I had the time. It's your wiki, your responsibility, you can't just let others do your work for you. 10:50, October 8, 2016 (UTC) No. I don't. 18:21, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Wikis are collaborations between users of that wiki. Not random people from other wikis. SeaTerror (talk) 21:04, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Voting You know at the top of polls, where it says the requirements for people to vote in the poll? Do you think we just put that there to, oh I don't know, make the page look pretty? 23:39, November 25, 2016 (UTC) :I didn't notice it. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 23:44, November 25, 2016 (UTC) (English text not allowed) :Got it Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 16:57, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Re:PNGs PNG only. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:12, August 24, 2018 (UTC) :Ah. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 18:13, August 24, 2018 (UTC)